La loi
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Le quatrième tome des aventures de Fujiwara Clan. Elle est revenue parmi les siens et va être amenée à participer à une mission d'escorte. Pourquoi la famille Oomaeda a-t-elle engagée une shinigami pour escorter la future mariée? A vous de le découvrir...


**La Loi**

_… C'est pourquoi nous sollicitons votre participation. Seuls les shinigamis peuvent remplir ce rôle, car bénéficiant de toute notre confiance. En attendant une réponse favorable de votre part._

_ Cordialement_

_ Marenoshin Omaeda_

Ce fut en lisant cette lettre que je failli faire un bond de trois mètres au-dessus du sol. A la limite d'encore pouvoir garder mon calme, je fis irruption dans le bureau de la neuvième division. Sans taper à la porte, ni même en attendant l'invitation à entrer, je me précipitai, haletante, dans la pièce où travaillait mon vice-capitaine. Celui-ci, surpris en pleine activité de « remplissage de paperasse » sursauta comme moi, une minute avant lui:

« Fujiwara! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Ça ne va pas la tête de débouler comme ça dans mon bureau j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque!

- Shuhei! Que-ce que c'est que CA? Dis-je rouge de colère en lui mettant la lettre sous le nez.

- Je m'en doutais. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça…

- Et?

- Et… C'est une mission que je ne saurais confier qu'à toi. Une mission d'escorte telle que celle-ci est dans nos cordes troisième siège Clan.

- Attends une minute! Tu es sérieux? Je vais vraiment devoir faire ça? Ils n'ont pas des gardes du corps issus du clan Fon ou je ne sais combien de bonhommes des forces spéciales pour remplir ce genre de missions?

- Ils estiment que seul un vice-capitaine saurait diriger les choses.

- De une, je ne suis pas vice-capitaine, de deux, si c'est le clan Omaeda qui nous engage, pourquoi ne pas envoyer le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division? Il me semble tout indiqué pour cette entreprise!

- Calme-toi Fujiwara, ce n'est pas en gesticulant comme ça au beau milieu de mon bureau que tu vas te défiler. Je t'ai choisie pour cette mission, tu vas la remplir. C'est un ordre, pas question d'en discuter, les capitaines et vice-capitaines sont consignés au sein même du Seireitei pour prévenir tout problème avec Aizen, Ichimaru et… Enfin…

- Vas-y, dis-le…

- Et le Capitaine Tôsen… Tu es la seule en qui j'ai assez confiance pour remplir un rôle tel que celui-ci.

- Shuhei… Plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas avoir les compétences requises pour ce genre de missions. Je, tu sais, relation avec les autres, confiance, négociation, us et coutumes de la noblesse… Ce genre de trucs quoi. (Quand j'avais intégré le gotei 13 je m'étais souvenu, enfin j'avais eu une vision de ma vie dans le monde des humains et justement j'étais moi-même une noble mais je ne me souvenais pas des us et coutumes, de plus ceux-ci dataient de cent-cinquante et quelques années…)

- Tu seras brillante. Tu partiras avec deux membres du corps correctionnel du clan Fon.

- Bien, Vice-capitaine Hisagi, veuillez me pardonner mon attitude déplacée. Je pars immédiatement. » Sans attendre de réponse de la part de mon supérieur, je refermai la porte et partis en direction de la caserne de la deuxième division où je devais rejoindre les deux autres gardes du corps.

Franchement, je n'avais pas fait six ans d'études dans cette école de shinigamis puis gravis les échelons un a un jusqu'au rang de troisième lieutenant pour jouer les gardes du corps d'une foutue petite noble, à tous les coups pourrie gâtée, qui devais se marier avec cet idiot ventripotent de Marejorosaburo Omaeda! Comment Shuhei avait-il pu me faire ça à moi! N'y avait-il vraiment pas d'autres solutions?

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, je pu apercevoir les bâtiments de la deuxième division. Je me présentai au portail d'entrée et me retrouvais dans la cour. Deux hommes, portant l'uniforme de la police militaire attendaient en discutant. Je les rejoins et me présentai.

« Je suis l'officier coordinateur de la mission d'escorte de Isuzu Shihoin. Etes-vous les deux gardes du corps?

- Oui, je suis Neko et voici Inu.

- Parfait, nous pouvons y aller?

- Heu, sauf votre respect Mademoiselle, euh, mon lieutenant, la jeune fille insiste pour que vous ne portiez pas les vêtements de shinigamis. Voici votre uniforme. Répondit Neko en me tendant un paquet qui devait contenir l'uniforme de la police militaire.

- Quoi? Je vous demande pardon?

- Ce sont les ordres. Au fait, votre nom de code est Boshi.

Boshi… Cela voulait dire « étoile », ce qui me fit immédiatement penser à ma sœur.

- Très bien, attendez-moi ici… »

Je me saisis du sac et partis me changer dans un des vestiaires de la deuxième division. Lorsque j'ouvris le sac, je me rendis compte que l'uniforme n'était pas celui de la police militaire mais plutôt une variante, portant les insignes de ma division. Je le revêtis, passa mon zanpakutô Shiroishizuka dans la ceinture, attachai mes longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et serrée et remontai le col, j'étais prête. Je rejoins les deux hommes là où je les avais laissés. Ils m'accueillirent par un unisson de surprise.

« Quoi?

- Rien mon lieutenant, c'est juste que ça change de vos vêtements de shinigamis.

- Si on arrêtait de tergiverser sur des choses futiles telles que mes vêtements, et que nous y allions, cela vous conviendrait-il?

- A vos ordres mon Lieutenant.

Nous nous mîmes en route pour la demeure des Shihoin d'un pas décidé. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cette mission cachait quelque chose. On n'engageait pas de shinigamis pour une mission d'escorte de jeunes filles ou de jeunes hommes de la noblesse tous les jours et heureusement… Bref, je savais que j'étais limite paranoïaque ces temps-ci mais là mon instinct me disait que quelque chose de sombre se préparait et il était rare que cette impression me trompe.

Quand on y réfléchissait bien, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais hérité d'une telle mission. Je devais me racheter pour ma faute du mois dernier, je savais que je serais punie et que je ne serais pas en position de contester. J'avais défié les lois de la Soul Society, et maintenant je devais le payer. Je savais qu'aux antipodes de mon monde, une personne qui m'était chère travaillait pour l'ennemi, et même en sachant, non, en ayant entendu de sa propre voix, que c'était de son plein gré et qu'il ne regrettait rien, je ne pouvais l'oublier et le considérer comme mon ennemi, celui à qui je devais tout, celui à qui je devais la vie… Mon capitaine.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je suivais mes deux subordonnés dans la direction de la grande demeure des Shihoin. Je profitais de cette petite marche pour brancher mon communicateur et vérifier son bon fonctionnement. Ce petit micro était mon seul lien avec le Seireitei et donc avec mon supérieur. J'avais cependant reçu l'ordre de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité stratégique.

Au bout d'une demi-journée de randonnée, nous arrivâmes aux portes, que dis-je, aux immenses portails du manoir de l'une des plus fameuses familles nobles, les Shihoin. Il était compréhensible que la jeune fille, riche et assez jolie, d'après ce qu'on avait pu m'en dire, ait besoin d'une garde rapprochée pour rejoindre la demeure de son futur époux, mais de là à demander l'aide des shinigamis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la famille du mari craignaient quelque chose se profilant dans cette banale histoire d'escorte. Les cadeaux que la famille Shihoin apporteraient au Clan Omaeda étaient-ils si précieux, ou était-ce autre chose?

Alors que j'avançai pour me présenter aux gardes, Neko pris les devants, me suppliant de ne rien dire d'un regard.

« Nous sommes la garde rapprochée de Shihoin Isuzu-Sama. Je suis Neko, du corps correctionnel, voici Inu et notre supérieur, Boshi, lieutenant de notre unité. J'aurais voulu répliquer pour bien signifier que j'étais shinigami et pas officier de la police militaire mais Inu, qui se tenais derrière moi me serra le poignet au point que j'en ai mal pour m'obliger à ne rien dire. Mais quel était donc ce cirque?

- Pas de shinigami, conformément au souhait de Shihoin-Sama? Demanda le premier garde.

- Non. Mais nous saurons parfaitement gérer cette mission, même sans leur aide. Répondis-je pour me mettre dans ce rôle alors que j'étais abasourdie par la nouvelle. En général, c'est le genre d'infime petit détail pour lequel on prend soin de le signaler dans l'ordre de mission. Nouvelle mission : protéger Sa Majesté en feignant de ne pas être une shinigami, le tout en arborant fièrement un uniforme sur lequel apparaît la fleur symbole de « l'oubli » ou du « pardon », la fleur de la neuvième division.

- Parfais. Je vais vous faire entrer dans la cour, Shihoin-Sama vous y rejoindra. Les effectifs propres à sa garde habituelle viendront se rajouter à votre unité. Ajouta la deuxième sentinelle.

- Alors allons-y, il ne faut pas faire attendre cette jeune fille. Dis-je. Pourquoi tant de personnes? »

Fallait-il plus de trois gardes du corps pour une seule jeune fille et deux ou trois porteurs? Lorsque je pénétrai dans la cour, je mesurai l'ampleur de mon ignorance. Une future mariée de la haute noblesse ne se déplaçait jamais seule! Deux jeunes femmes qui devaient être ses dames de compagnie, l'accompagnaient, et il fallait rajouter à cela une dizaine de valets et serviteurs portant, ou tirant, dans des sortes de charrettes de luxe, tentes et cadeaux somptueux pour la future belle famille. Je jurai intérieurement. Comment une shinigami seule pouvait-elle protéger un tel convoi? De surcroît en cachant son identité de shinigami? Je me rappelai les ordres de mon vice-capitaine. « Assureras la protection de la jeune Isuzu ». Je ne devais alors m'occuper que d'elle et tant pis pour le convoi, les dames de compagnie, les gouvernantes, les valets et autres coffres remplis de joyaux!

Alors que la procession sortait de la demeure et arrivait dans la cour, je m'attardai sur la personne que je devais protéger. Isuzu était bien plus jeune que moi, des allures d'adolescentes gâtée et fière. Richement habillée d'un kimono de soie de cérémonie, noué par un obi brodé d'or fin, je comprenais que l'on puisse en vouloir à sa fortune, mais aussi à son élégance. Je me penchai sur ses deux confidentes. Elles étaient toutes deux vêtue à la façon des hommes du corps correctionnel mais plus fémininement et plus richement. L'une des deux, celle qui devait être la plus âgée, environ un siècle et demi ou deux siècle selon si elle était née à la Soul Society ou non, me dévisagea avec insistance, plantant ses yeux de topaze dans les miens aux couleurs aigue-marine. Qu'avait-elle remarqué? Sentait-elle mon énergie spirituelle bien que j'eûs réduit celle-ci le plus possible? Sottises, aucune de ces personnes n'avais suivi de formation de shinigami ou autre, de plus sa propre pression spirituelle était assez faible, mais quand même non négligeable pour un non-shinigami. J'en revins à la future mariée. Son air insouciant et ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés lui donnaient vraiment des airs de princesse. Celle-ci, toujours accompagnée de ses deux suivantes, vint à ma rencontre.

« Alors c'est elle le garde du corps d'élite qu'il nous mettent dans les pattes?

- Boshi, pour vous servir Shihoin-Sama. Dis-je en m'inclinant.

- Quoi? Boshi? Pourquoi ce nom? Tous les autres portent des noms d'animaux dans cette unité!

- Je ne viens pas du clan Fon, c'est pour cela.

- Certes. Voici Momiji et Yui. Elles ont reçu un entraînement intensif pour me défendre, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne pas trop les gêner dans leur travail de protection.

- Sauf votre respect, Shihoin-Sama, ne pensez-vous pas que si nous sommes vraiment attaqués par des personnes entraînées, seule ma garde saurait vous protéger avec efficacité? Ce ne sont que des suivantes, pas des combattantes et…

- Vous nous croyez si faibles Boshi? Nous avons toujours veillé sur Isuzu-Sama et jamais personne n'a pu lui faire de mal! Répliqua sèchement la jeune femme du nom de Yui. Décidément, je ne savais pas si je lui avais fait du tort dans une autre vie mais elle avait une dent contre moi.

- Si Omaeda-Sama a fait appel à nous, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison, je suis sous ses ordres, non les vôtres. On m'a demandé d'assurer la protection de Shihoin-Sama, alors je le fais. Lorsque j'eus fini ma phrase, Yui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de sa maîtresse.

- Vous parlez beaucoup trop pour un garde du corps. Mettons-nous en route. Boshi, allez un peu surveiller les devants du convoi si cela ne vous fatigue pas trop.

- Ma mission est de veiller sur vous, non sur le convoi Shihoin-Sama.

- Bon d'accord. »

Nous nous mîmes en route dans la minute. J'envoyai Inu surveiller la tête du convoi et Neko la queue de celui-ci. Quand je pensais au fait que nous allions entamer un voyage de près d'une semaine au travers de certaines contrées les plus pauvres de la Soul Society pour rejoindre notre destination finale dans cette atmosphère pesante et avec Yui qui louchait sur mon arme et me jetant des regards assassins de ses sublimes yeux jaune-miel, cela me mit mal à l'aise.

Nous avancions bien moins vite que je ne l'avais prévu. Après tout j'avais tracé mon itinéraire pour un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes tout au plus, pas pour un tel mastodonte de bijoux, étoffes et autres babioles de valeur. A force de jouer les gardes du corps de la jeune Isuzu, je me rendis compte d'un détail. Bien que celle-ci entretienne une relation de vive supériorité avec Momiji, la relation qui l'unissait à Yui semblait d'une toute autre nature, comme deux amies plus que la relation maîtresse-suivante. Et Yui, étant sortie de ses gonds si vite lorsque j'avais émis l'hypothèse que des suivantes ne sauraient faire le poids contre des agresseurs, son attitude vis-à-vis de moi, me firent élaborer une théorie sur leur relation. Cette « dame de compagnie » ne serait-elle pas en fait une guerrière issue du corps correctionnel spécialisé dans la protection rapprochée de la jeune et riche héritière? Isuzu ne lui devait-elle pas la vie, ce qui expliquerait cette complicité que je ne retrouvais pas avec la deuxième suivante? Cette théorie me permettait aussi d'expliquer ces regards inquisiteurs de la part de Yui, si tel était le cas, elle ne mettrait sûrement pas très longtemps à remarquer que ma façon de procéder était celle d'un shinigami et non d'un garde du corps. Et pourquoi Isuzu ne voulait-elle absolument pas d'un shinigami dans sa garde rapprochée? Je savais que les shinigamis n'étaient pas appréciés de tous mais ils avaient plutôt la côte auprès des familles nobles…

Le soleil se couchait et nous atteignions une belle plaine. Je décrétai une halte pour la nuit. Les servants s'activèrent pour monter le camp. Alors que les membres de l'expédition se rassasièrent autour du feu, nous, les trois membres de la garde rapprochée, engloutîmes rapidement quelques provisions et définîmes le roulement des gardes pour la nuit. Neko et Inu seraient les premiers, puis Neko et moi et enfin Inu prendrait la place de Neko à mes côtés. Nous nous remettrions en route au lever du soleil si cela ne dérangeait pas Isuzu.

Je dormis profondément les deux premières heures de la nuit, pendant que Neko montait la garde devant la tente de la future mariée. Lorsque ce fut à mon tour de prendre la garde, je remarquai une ombre accroupie près de la tente, de l'autre côté. Je m'en approchai en silence. Il s'agissait de Yui.

« Yui, c'est vous? Vous n'êtes pas censée dormir à cette heure de la nuit?

- Je surveille la tente de Isuzu-Sama que vous le vouliez ou non. Suis-je assez claire?

- Libre à vous de ne pas fermer l'œil mais je vous préviens que demain la route sera toute aussi longue et plus éprouvante.

- J'ai toujours eu un œil sur Isuzu-Sama. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une… Qu'une (elle se pencha à mon oreille) shinigami comme vous se la ramène que je vais changer d'attitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela?

- A vos manières et à plein d'autres détails. Vous n'avez pas posé genou à terre quand vous avez adressé la parole à Isuzu-Sama, vous vous êtes contentée de vous incliner. Un garde du corps tel que celui que vous êtes sensée être n'offre ses services qu'a la noblesse, donc vous n'auriez pas fait cette erreur que seule une roturière ne connaissant pas grand-chose des us et coutumes de la noblesse ferait. De plus, le chiffre que vous portez sur la poitrine est le neuf. Or, je connais les membres de la neuvième unité du corps correctionnel de la deuxième division et vous n'en êtes pas un. Vous êtes donc sûrement une shinigami de la neuvième division ou de la neuvième unité d'une autre division. Cependant, la seule autre division décomposée en unités est la quatrième, spécialisée dans les soins. Étant une guerrière, cela se voit à vos membres, vous n'appartenez sûrement pas à cette division de guérisseurs. Vous êtes une shinigami de la neuvième division. Cette déduction est confirmée par le symbole brodé sous le neuf, c'est la fleur de votre division.

- Vous êtes très perspicace Yui, pour une servante. Inutile de vous cacher qui je suis plus longtemps. Mais c'est à mon tour de vous faire un aveu.

- Quoi donc, Shinigami?

- Vous n'êtes pas une dame de compagnie comme celle que vous incarnez.

- Tss…

- Vous venez de faire référence à mes membres, mais je pourrais en dire de même. Bien que vous cachiez avec maestria ce corps musclé sous des vêtements amples. Même si vous êtes une dame de compagnie, vous avez au moins été guerrière autrefois. Cependant vous êtes jeune, et il faut une longue carrière pour forger un tel corps et un tel caractère, c'est pourquoi je pense que vous remplissez toujours ce rôle. En outre, la relation que vous entretenez avec Isuzu Shihoin…Sama n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'elle entretient avec Momiji. Je vois la vôtre plus comme une relation d'amitié et de confiance que de maîtresse à suivante. Et il y a aussi votre réaction quand j'ai parlé de l'incompétence de suivantes face à un agresseur. Je pense que vous avez sauvé la vie de votre maîtresse, c'est pourquoi votre lien est si fort.

- Humm…

- Il est parfois plus sage de se tenir coite lorsqu'on est découverte Yui. Le voile est déchiré mais le masque n'est pas encore tombé. Shihoin-Sama sait-elle qui je suis?

-…

- Bien. Alors à demain. Je retourne à ma garde.

Comme je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil, je proposai à mes deux subalternes de monter la garde avec eux. Et j'eu raison. Un valet cria à l'aide vers trois heures du matin. Je me précipitai vers lui.

« Que ce passe-t-il?

- C'est, c'est Shihoin-Sama et Yui-Dono, elles ne sont plus là, je venais leur apporter un thé comme elles me l'avaient demandé mais j'ai trouvé leur lit vide!

- C'est pas vrai! Inu! Inu! Où est-il celui-là? Je posais ma main sur le couchage d'Isuzu. Les draps étaient encore bien chauds et je pouvais sentir les traces de son petit reiatsu. Une première hypothèse me vint à l'esprit. Yui savait pour mon identité et je n'avais pas la preuve que sa maîtresse ne le soit pas davantage. Cette petite noble serait-elle assez idiote, ou assez inconsciente pour fuir le campement et faire route seule vers la demeure de son fiancé? Le temps pressait, je devais les tracer. Il était clair qu'elles étaient parties à deux, et ce en laissant Momiji. Je réitérai mon appel tout en ouvrant mon esprit à la présence spirituelle des deux fugitives. Neko me rejoint en courant.

- Pas de traces d'Inu…

- Il…

- Il a sûrement enlevé les deux jeunes filles!

- Cela n'a pas de sens, il aurait enlevé soit Isuzu seule soit les trois, laisser une dame de compagnie ne rime à rien! Restez ici et surveillez le campement. Elles ne sont pas loin, je les sens, je peux largement les rattraper.

- Bien Madame. »

Je courrais les plus vite possible dans cette nuit noire, guidée par l'énergie spirituelle de Yui, celle-ci étant plus grande que celle de sa maîtresse, il était plus simple pour moi de la tracer. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai d'elles, je ressentis aussi l'aura de mon deuxième subordonné. Sentant que l'homme ne représentait pas un danger vis-à-vis des deux jeunes filles, je m'approchai silencieusement en masquant ma pression spirituelle. Isuzu voulait faire une pose d'une minutes ou deux car elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme. Inu protestait:

« … Vous ne comprenez pas? Elle n'aura aucun mal à nous retrouver, ils vont se rendre compte de votre fuite d'une minute à l'autre! Il faut avancer où jamais vous ne pourrez quitter le convoi! Il vous sera impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit une fois à Sasame!

- Je suis désolée… Mais je ne suis pas taillée pour l'endurance moi!

- Chut! Intervint Yui.

- Quoi? Tu entends quelque chose? L'interrogea Isuzu. Effectivement je venais de faire craquer une branche sous mes pieds.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls hélas.

- Non! Je ne veux pas retourner au convoi surtout pas avec… Elle.

- C'est trop tard Isuzu-Sama. Sortez de votre cachette Boshi, je veux dire… Shinigami…

- Etes-vous suicidaires ou est-ce une blague d'un goût douteux? Savez-vous où nous sommes? C'est le soixante-huitième quartier! Vous avez de la chance. Non seulement de ne pas vous être fait égorger mais aussi que je vous aie retrouvées.

- Laissez-nous. Shinigami. Répliqua la jeune suivante d'un air autoritaire et méprisant, ses yeux jaunes incandescents à la lueur de mon Kidô.

- Suivez-moi sans opposer de résistance, Inu, c'est valable pour vous aussi. Je n'ai que faire d'un traître comme vous. Je me doute que l'appât du gain vous a fait choisir cette fille plutôt que votre employeur d'origine…

Étrangement, les trois me suivirent sans plus argumenter. Je trouvais cette situation bizarre et j'avais bien l'intention de savoir ce qui se tramait. Je ramenais les trois fugitifs au camp, les deux femmes allèrent se coucher comme si de rien n'était et je consignais Inu dans sa tente.

Au matin, j'eu la délicate tâche de réveiller la jeune noble. Cette entreprise fut bien moins ardue que je l'avais imaginé. Une seule chose me préoccupait encore, c'était l'entrevue que j'avais eue avec Yui durant la nuit suivie de leur petite évasion. Bien que celle-ci fût brève, elle fut aussi lourde en révélations et pas mal de choses me trituraient à ce propos.

Lorsque je demandais à la jeune fille si je pouvais entrer dans la tente, histoire de savoir combien de temps les jeunes femmes mettraient encore pour se préparer, elle me répondit par l'affirmative dans la seconde et ce, d'un air plus amical que d'ordinaire. Une sorte de préparation à la corruption? Lorsque je pénétrai sous l'édifice de toile, je vis que les deux suivantes aidaient la future mariée à s'habiller plus chaudement que la veille. Momiji portait une chemise sans manches et Yui une sorte de dos-nu. Lorsque j'écartais les pans de la tente, elle enfila une chemise en soie en quatrième vitesse, mais j'eu le temps de voir qu'une belle cicatrice courrait sur sa peau mate du haut de sa poitrine jusque dans le haut du dos, pour qu'une blessure laisse une telle marque, elle devait être relativement profonde, et vu son aspect, je dirais qu'elle aurait pu être faite par une chose tranchante, épée ou griffes. Cependant, elle était unique alors je pencherais plutôt pour l'épée. Serait-ce le résultat d'un combat contre un shinigami? Ce qui expliquerait sa haine de ceux-ci?

Nous étions au mois d'octobre, les arbres commençaient à prendre des couleurs flamboyantes. Quand nous nous mîmes en route, j'entendis chanter la jeune Shihoin une chanson sur cette saison, la saison des arbres rougeoyants. Une jeune fille de la haute société, la princesse de l'été, avait rencontré un homme au bord d'un lac en automne. A cette époque, l'automne ne portait pas ces couleurs magnifiques, ils étaient tombés amoureux instantanément l'un de l'autre, mais jamais la jeune fille ne lui avoua son amour, ni qu'elle était une princesse, car il lui était interdit d'aimer un roturier. Un jour, la nouvelle tomba. La princesse dût être mariée à un homme de l'aristocratie, elle tomba malade, ne pouvant se résigner à cette vie dont elle était prisonnière. Elle aimait celui qu'elle avait rencontré au bord du lac. Elle retourna là où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle avait revêtu son plus beau kimono, rouge orné de broderies dorées et orangées. Elle portait des bijoux en or et en rubis. Elle devait le revoir. Les yeux bandés, elle s'avança vers le lac en priant qu'il soit là. Elle ôta l'étoffe de soie de ses yeux. Elle était seule. Désespérée de ne pas le voir, elle se jeta dans les eaux glacées. Les arbres furent si émus de voire cette jeune fille mettre fin à ses jours, qu'ils prirent les couleurs de ses habits rougeoyants. Alors que la princesse allait sombrer pour toujours dans les insondables ondes du lac, des mains fortes et tendres la ramenèrent à surface. C'était le bel inconnu. Il sécha la jeune femme inconsciente. Quand elle reprit connaissance, le mystérieux homme du lac, lui avoua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui apprit qu'il était en fait le prince de l'hiver, et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit car il ne devait pas aimer de jeune femme roturière. Ils pleurèrent tant que le ciel en fit de même. Cette dernière l'embrassa tendrement et lui avoua qu'elle était la princesse de l'été. Et depuis, l'automne, portant les couleurs du kimono de la jeune fille, est la rencontre de l'été et de l'hiver.

Je m'approchai de la calèche d'Isuzu.

« C'est une magnifique histoire Shihoin-Sama.

- Je la trouve trop belle, dans la vraie vie, la princesse aurait dû épouser le vieux moche, le prince serait resté malheureux et elle se serait suicidée en se jetant dans le lac. C'est un conte pour gosse… Je doute que cela puisse toucher le cœur d'un shinigami…

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela?

- Montez Boshi.

- Pardon? M'exclamai-je en même temps que Yui.

- Montrez ! Vous dis-je Boshi! J'ai à vous parler de certaines choses.

Tandis que je lui obéi, je fis une funeste conjecture.

- Je vous écoute Shihoin-Sama.

- Combien Omaeda père vous paie-t-il pour cette mission d'escorte?

- Cher mais je ne voie pas pourquoi…

- Je vous offrirai deux fois plus d'argent Boshi! Si vous vous mettez à mes ordres je vous donnerai deux fois plus!

- Je suis désolée Shihoin-Sama mais je ne peux accepter cette offre. Et puis pourquoi voulez-vous que je me mette sous vos ordres?

- Je ne vous le dirais que si vous acceptez.

- Je suis vraiment navrée mais un tel accord est impossible. Je refuse de m'engager dans quelque chose sans savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Bien. Descendez. »

Toute la journée, nous traversâmes des forêts et des petits villages. Pour y avoir vécu pendant un bon nombre d'années, je savais que la province de Sasame était peu peuplée. Ce district, ainsi que celui dans lequel j'avais atterri dans la Soul Society, Kusajishi, avaient fortement contribué à forger mon caractère renfermé et distant. A Kusajishi, on ne devait compter que sur soi-même et veiller à ne faire dépouiller du peu que nous possédions, tandis qu'a Sasame, les gens vivaient tellement éloignés les uns des autres que la solidarité n'existait guère et que la solitude était une composante de la vie.

A vingt heures, je décrétai la halte pour la nuit. Le ciel était dégagé et les plaines à perte de vue nous offraient un visuel impeccable sur les environs, chose intéressante pour monter la garde, de plus, il y avait un lac à proximité, ce qui réjouissait la jeune Isuzu.

Après avoir pris un repas chaud et léger, je m'endormi rapidement. Le peu de sommeil que j'eu fut agité. Je rêvai. J'entendais cette voix, grave et calme que je connaissais, celle de l'arrankar avec qui j'avais partagé beaucoup de choses pendant ma fuite. Cette voix disait:

« Pourquoi, pourquoi m'avoir laissé, pourquoi m'avoir abandonné? Je suis de nouveau seul maintenant.

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer… Tentais-je de penser le plus fort possible.

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul? Pourquoi me dire adieu comme si nous ne reverrions jamais? Cela me donne l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis que vous m'avez quitté. Vous m'aviez confié votre âme!

- Je suis une shinigami du Gotei treize, vous êtes un arrankar à la solde de l'Espada. Je, bien que l'impression d'être votre amie est tenace dans mon cœur, je ne saurais dire si tel est vraiment le cas et puis, je ne saurais renier mes convictions pour quelconque sentiment. Je suis un soldat et vous aussi. Les sentiments ne pèsent pas lourd sur le champ de bataille. Je veux que vous me compreniez.

- Alors ce que nous avons partagé, ce que nous nous sommes dit… ne sont-ce que des paroles? N'éprouviez-vous rien à mon contact?

- Je… Je… Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi, nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer! Je ne sais rien de vous, vous gardiez tout secret vous concernant, alors que je m'étais confiée.

- Etes -vous vraiment certaine de vouloir savoir qui je suis? Ou préférez-vous rester dans le doute? Ne trouvez-vous pas cela plus rassurant? Votre mission est de m'exterminer, d'exterminer mes semblables. Je suis un hollow, vous, une shinigami… Je devrais vous maudire pour m'avoir trahi, mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas vous haïr, je…

- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à tout me cacher? Puisque vous semblez comprendre que nous ne nous reverrons pas. Ne me mentez plus! Je vous en prie! Avouez-moi ce que vous ressentez ou dîtes-moi au moins qui vous êtes, ne me laissez pas souffrir comme cela dans le mensonge!

- Vraiment, nous ne nous reverrons pas? Ou bien peut-être accepterez-vous de me comprendre quand nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie. Très bien… Vous voulez savoir qui je suis? Pourquoi je suis venu vous voir ce soir-là? Pourquoi je me suis absenté plusieurs fois? Pourquoi il m'arrivait de partir sans prévenir?

- … Je… Oui, je veux savoir qui vous êtes, ou au moins je veux savoir votre nom. J'ai envie, non! J'ai besoin de savoir votre nom, parce que je suis sûre que vous me mentez. Je veux me retrouver dans vos bras alors que vous êtes inaccessible, même dans ce monde onirique. J'ai l'impression que tout nous oblige à être séparés. Nos natures, nos chemins, nos serments d'allégeance, même dans mes rêves je ne peux vous retrouver. Pourtant nos convictions sont les mêmes et je veux croire qu'il en va de même pour nos sentiments.

- Pardonnez-moi… Je suis… »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, à cause d'un bruit sourd et caverneux. Alertée par le cor, je me précipitai dehors. Un groupe de cinq ou six personnes semaient la pagaille dans le camp. Au moins trois portaient l'habit des shinigamis tandis que deux portaient l'uniforme de la police militaire. Surprise je me précipitai vers celui qui semblait mener l'attaque et qui se battait contre Yui. Je dégainai Shiroishizuka et fondit sur lui. Au même moment, je remarquai qu'un de ses acolytes lui criait « Non Ichigo, c'est elle! ». Interrompu et distrait, il marqua une pause et je pu en un Shunpô, me rapprocher de lui et lui mettre mon sabre sous la gorge.

« Arrêtez! Tous! Hurlais-je. Votre chef est tait prisonnier. Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je le descends!

Ma mise en garde eut pour effet la fin immédiate des hostilités. Une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

- Fujiwara Clan? C'est bien vous? Demanda cette personne s'avançant à la lumière de la lanterne qui pendait à la tente d'Isuzu. Cette petite jeune femme, à en juger par sa silhouette et sa voix ôta sa cagoule, laissant s'échapper de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés.

- Megumi? Dis-je toujours concentrée sur ma prise.

- Ça alors! Que faites-vous avec eux?

- Je suis le garde du corps.

- Euh… Fujiwara? Dit alors le garçon que j'avais capturé. Je compris alors qui il était.

- Eh mais tu es… Le garçon de Karakura, celui qui a combattu Grimmjow!

- Et toi t'es celle qui nous a faussé compagnie et qui a rejoint les arrankars pour retrouver son capitaine!

- Euh, ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. Et je tiens à te préciser que j'ai été acquittée Monsieur le hérisson roux.

- Vous avez fait quoi? Intervint Sayuri.

- Rien. Qui est le chef! Je veux un diplomate, je ne comprends rien à la situation ici. Vous êtes du Seireitei alors pourquoi attaquez-vous?

- Je serais l'émissaire de mon groupe! Dit une voix de jeune homme dans la nuit. Cette personne s'avança dans la lumière. Il était grand, un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et assez musclé. Masqué comme ses acolytes des services d'espionnage, je ne pus discerner que ses yeux, verts, et une mèche de cheveux bruns.

- Je serais celui de l'escorte de Shihoin-Sama. Yui, retourne auprès de ta maîtresse. Criais-je à l'intention de la jeune femme.

- J'accompagne Kain. Dit une femme, elle aussi masquée.

Nous rentrâmes dans une tente vide.

- Alors. Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqué? Commençais-je.

- Nous sommes venus chercher Isuzu Shihoin. Répondit l'homme.

- Je suis navrée mais je suis chargée d'escorter cette personne jusqu'à la demeure du clan Omaeda. Elle doit s'y marier.

- C'est pour lui éviter cela que nous vous avons attaqués.

- Elle a accepté ce mariage. Je suis les ordres. Ce qui se trame autour ne m'intéresse pas. Je dois obéir.

- Vous ne comprenez pas? Elle ne veut pas épouser cet homme!

- Mais je n'en ai rien à faire! C'est tout, j'ai une mission et je dois la remplir!

- Sa vie est en jeu.

- Ma carrière est en jeu. Pourquoi vous la remettrais-je?

- Parce que… Parce que nous nous aimons.

- Quoi?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a tout juste trois ans, ce jour même. Nous sommes tombés amoureux.

- Écoutez, il fallait voir ça avec Marenoshin Omaeda, vos histoires de cœur ne m'intéressent en aucun cas.

- Vous ne comprenez pas? Vous ne savez pas aimer ou quoi? Sauriez-vous décemment laisser une jeune femme se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas?

- Je suis une shinigami.

- Boh allez, ce n'est pas comme si elle était tombée amoureuse d'un arrankar! Intervint la femme qui se tenait coite dans l'ombre jusque-là. Quand elle s'avança dans la lumière, un détail me frappa. Elle possédait de superbes yeux topaze comme Yui et la couleur de sa peau était la même.

- Vous, vous ne seriez pas de la famille de Yui?

- Quoi? Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne connais aucune Yui. Qui est-ce? Une amie à vous, miss je remplirai ma mission sans tenir compte des sentiments des autres?

- Eh! Vous pourriez faire style de vous intéresser à mon problème une seconde? La coupa le diplomate improvisé et amoureux transit.

- Je crois que je vais devoir révéler qui je suis pour débloquer la situation. Répondit la femme aux yeux d'ambre. Je suis Yoruichi Shihoin. Bien que je ne sois pas apparue aux yeux de tous au sein de mon clan depuis un bon paquet d'années, j'en suis encore le chef.

- Je vous demande pardon? Yoruichi Shihoin? Vous vous fichez de moi? La même que l'ancien capitaine de la deuxième division?

- Elle-même. Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez chercher Isuzu, elle vous le confirmera. C'est une de mes petites cousines.

- Humm… bien. Je penchai ma tête à l'extérieur de la tente. J'aperçu Neko.

Neko! Vas me chercher Shihoin-Sama.

- Bien mon Lieutenant.

Une minute plus tard, Isuzu et Yui étaient dans la tente des négociations. Je compris alors la vraie raison pour laquelle Yui et sa « maîtresse » entretenaient une telle relation. Yui n'était autre que la vrai Isuzu Shihoin, tandis que celle qui jouait Isuzu devait être en réalité Yui. Je m'adressais donc à la fausse Yui.

- Shihoin-Sama, cette personne est-elle vraiment Yoruichi Shihoin?

- Alors vous saviez? Me répondit-elle surprise.

- Dès que j'ai vu cette personne, oui.

- Il s'agit bien de Yoruichi.

- Bon et maintenant, j'aimerai une explication. Pourquoi vouliez-vous m'acheter? Pour que je ne vous conduise pas à la demeure des Omaeda? Pour retrouver votre amoureux? Celui que vous vouliez retrouver la nuit dernière quand je vous ai rattrapée? Celui à qui vous avez dit de venir à nous si vous ne pouviez aller à eux?

- Mon amoureux?

- Cet homme, celui que vous avez rencontré une journée d'automne au bord du lac.

- Il ne sait pas qui je suis. Je l'aime, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux me permettre cet amour. Mon rang me l'interdit. Je…L'aime, mais jamais je ne pourrais l'épouser. Cependant je ne veux pas non plus épouser cette grosse brute d'Omaeda! Je… Je voulais… Juste le revoir… Une dernière fois…

- C'est vraiment dommage Isuzu. Intervint Yoruichi.

- Pourquoi? Tu ferais comme moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'illégal à épouser un autre noble.

- Un autre… Noble? S'exclama la jeune femme alors que j'en faisais de même dans ma tête.

Le jeune homme, qui s'était bien gardé de montrer son visage à Isuzu, enleva sa cagoule.

- Je suis Kain Kyoraku, Isuzu.

- K… Kain Kyoraku? C'est vraiment toi Kain? Je… Je n'y crois pas! C'est vraiment toi! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ce soir-là?

- Je ne savais pas qui tu étais. C'est en voyant ta photo dans le journal que j'ai réalisé qui tu étais! Je ne me doutais pas que ce rendez-vous hier que nous nous étions fixé était prévu car le point de rendez-vous se trouvait sur la route pour le manoir de vacances des Omaeda. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde, j'ai cherché quelques shinigamis et je me suis mis à ta recherche. Yoruichi-San m'a filé un coup de main avec Kurosaki-San et nous t'avons retrouvée.

- Kain…

Je sortis de la tente, ces retrouvailles me sapaient le moral. Non pas que je me fichais des sentiments des autres. Mais pour une autre raison. Mon cœur était déchiré, mes sentiments s'entrechoquaient, les deux hommes pour qui mon cœur pleurait étaient ennemis. L'un était un shinigami et de surcroit mon supérieur direct et l'autre un arrankar dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, celui qui représentait tout ce en quoi je croyais travaillait pour l'ennemi! Cette situation absurde me mettait à la torture.

Yoruichi émergea de sous la tente une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Elle me rattrapa et pris la parole.

« J'ai une question euh…

- Fujiwara, Fujiwara Clan.

- Clan-chan, serait-il possible, juste comme ça qu'il y ait eu une autre shinigami dans ta famille?

- Oui, il y en avait une, pourquoi? Répondis-je en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir où elle voulait en venir.

Elle me demanda si le nom dont elle me fit part était bien le sien.

- Je… Je la connaissais aussi. Elle était sous mes ordres du temps où j'étais capitaine. Tu lui ressembles vraiment fort alors je me suis posé la question.

- C'était ma sœur.

- Elle était un excellent élément, à la fois forte, douce, calme et surtout, elle était très belle…

- C'est ce que ceux qui l'ont connue disent… Bien que… Bref, pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle?

- Sais-tu pourquoi Isuzu déteste les shinigamis?

- Non.

- Et bien, quand Isuzu était assez jeune, ta… Ta sœur passait de temps en temps chez moi prendre le thé. Je l'appréciais beaucoup. Quand elle venait, Isuzu la suivait comme son ombre, et ta sœur la considérait avec beaucoup d'égards. Pas uniquement à cause de son rang, mais aussi parce que lorsque celle-ci échangeait avec elle, jeune femme finissait toujours par parler de sa sœur, du temps où elle était vivante car, comme il se le produit rarement, elle conservait quelques souvenirs flous, des impressions et celles-ci étaient surtout portées vers sa sœur cadette. Apparemment, Isuzu lui faisait penser à sa sœur. Finalement, il lui arrivait carrément de squatter chez elle et son mari.

- Cet homme qui l'a tuée?

- J'ignorais que tu savais comment elle était morte.

- On me l'a dit. Quand j'ai compris que cette personne à qui je ressemblais tant et que je voyais en rêves était ma sœur.

- Un soir, une terrible dispute est née entre la jeune femme et son mari. En fait, si elle venait si souvent chez moi, c'est aussi parce que, enfin, elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son mari, pas du tout même. Il était souvent ivre et cumulait les accès de violence. Il disait que sœur avait un amant, il s'inventait tout un tas de trucs dans ce genre-là. Mais il aurait été assez mal vu qu'elle le quitte, étant donné que c'est lui qui l'a sortie de la misère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait y faire exactement mais ta sœur voulait régulièrement se rendre dans cette province de Rukongai. Jamais son mari ne le lui à permit. Et ils ont commencé se disputer à ce sujet. Elle a tenté de fuir mais il l'a retenue. Il avait bu et a tué, dans un accès de rage, trois de ses compagnons, a menacé de tuer Isuzu si elle tentait encore de partir. Elle s'est résignée. Mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il a fondu sur Isuzu. Elle a juste eu le temps de s'interposer entre la lame du zanpakutô de son mari et la petite. Il l'a transpercée et à blessé Isuzu à l'épaule. Elle en garde une belle cicatrice. Isuzu a perdu sa seule véritable amie qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et non pour sa fortune et pour le prestige d'être amie avec une Shihoin. J'ai besoin de savoir, étais-tu déjà morte quand c'est arrivé? Est-ce toi la personne que ta sœur tenait tant à voir à Sasame?

- Non, ce n'était pas moi.

- Tu sais qui c'était? Ou ce qu'elle voulait tant y faire?

- … Non. Mais je suppose qu'elle avait une bonne raison…Dis-je après avoir hésité une seconde.

- Alors ta sœur aura emporté son secret dans sa tombe…

- On sait ce qui est arrivé à son mari?

- …

- Alors?

- … C'est que… Il a bel et bien été jugé mais…

- Mais quoi? Criais-je comprenant que cet homme avait certainement été trop légèrement jugé.

- Ils l'ont rétrogradé. C'est…. Tout…

- Quoi? Un shinigami, de son rang, ivre, qui a blessé un membre de la haute noblesse et tué sa femme, ma grande sœur! Il a été RETROGRADE? Protestai-je comme si je pouvais encore changer le verdict, mes larmes se mêlant au sang qui coulait de mon arcade sourcilière.

- Je suis désolée… euh… Fujiwara. Mais tes pleurs ne changeront plus rien maintenant.

- Qu'est-il devenu ensuite? Demandai-je froidement.

- Il… Il a démissionné. Ça fait plus d'un siècle de ça. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie.

Je comprenais à présent. J'avais saisi le sens profond des motivations de Tôsen. S'il avait bel et bien appris que le meurtrier de l'être qui lui était le plus cher avait été épargné, comment aurait-il pu rejoindre les shinigamis? Qui aurait eu la force de se mettre au service d'une organisation qui a provoqué la mort de la personne qui lui est tout pour vous! Je connais la souffrance de se retrouver seul prématurément, arraché des bras de la personne qui compte le plus à vos yeux et, honnêtement, à la place de mon capitaine, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. On dit que la vengeance n'apaise pas la douleur, qu'au contraire, lorsque vous l'avez assouvie il ne vous reste que le vide. Pourtant, nous sommes peut-être les dieux de la mort mais nous ne sommes pas des machines de guerre. Nos sentiments existent et ce sont eux qui nous guident dans nos choix. A la place de Kaname Tôsen, j'aurais trahi la Soul Society. C'est horrible de se surprendre à penser cela mais malheureusement pour être franche, cette perspective me séduirait presque… Si Shuhei n'était pas, à mes yeux, la personne pour qui je reste ici.

Cet arrankar au cœur si beau me tend les bras mais je dois m'y résigner. Il va mourir ou je mourrai de toute façon. Mon cœur pleure, d'une souffrance qui vous ronge. Ce monde… Je continue de croire en lui, parfois, je perds cette flamme qui anime mes convictions, comme aujourd'hui. Mais si je regarde bien, il reste des braises ardentes qui me permettent de rallumer ce feu, ce feu qui illumine ce monde, le monde que ma sœur trouvait si beau. C'est vrai. Il n'est pas parfait mais il vaut quand même la peine qu'on le défende. Capitaine, je vous ai déjà pardonné mais ce chemin que vous suivez, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Vous êtes peut-être insensible à Kyoka Suigetsu mais pas à votre amour pour Elle. Je vous en prie, revenez ici, parmi ceux qui vous ouvrent les bras!

Nous changeâmes nos plans, tous se dirigèrent vers le Seireitei pour débattre des conditions du mariage d'Isuzu. Finalement, tout rentra dans l'ordre. La neuvième division fût quand même payée, Isuzu se maria avec Kain, les Omaeda firent les gros yeux aux juges mais sans mordre. J'étais assez contente de moi. J'avais encore appris des choses sur ma sœur et personne n'avait été blessé dans la tentative de rapt orchestrée par ce Kyoraku et Ichigo. Ce qui était absolument une certitude, c'est que l'histoire de l'automne resterait longtemps gravé dans ma mémoire, je ne connaissais même pas le nom de cet homme, ou plutôt de cet arrankar, mais était-ce seulement de l'amour? Bien que ces sentiments s'expriment de façon différente, savais-je seulement si ce n'était pas simplement de l'admiration dans le cas de Shuhei et un envoûtement dans par rapport à celui qui se disait au service de l'Espada et d'Aizen-Sama? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il allait me révéler son identité dans mes rêves je devais être réveillée avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me l'avouer? Pourquoi ma poitrine me faisait-elle si mal quand cela arrivait? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'une partie de ce monde des rêves m'était arrachée quand il se produisait une telle chose?

_Chaque nuit, le péché commença par le même monologue depuis que celle qui a goûté aux ténèbres est revenue vers la lumière, chaque nuit elle se réveillera sans souvenir aucun de cette preuve que chaque être, même né des ténèbres possède une part de lumière._

_Fujiwara, je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, je voulais vous protéger. Si vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais, c'est parce que je savais qu'Aizen-Sama n'approuverais plus que nous nous retrouvions si je vous révélais mon identité. Promettez moi d'oublier ce que je vais vous apprendre. Je ne vous demande pas non plus de me pardonner. La souffrance que ma curiosité a provoquée doit vous être proprement insupportable. Vous ne vous souviendrez de qui je suis uniquement dans vos rêves. Ce ne sera qu'une impression que vous garderez, j'espère, pour vous seule. Je suis…_

_Je suis le Primera. Je suis Starck, primera Espada._

_

* * *

Fin du quatrième tome! Les langues se délient et Fujiwara commence à comprendre pas mal de choses... Il était tant! Courage, plus que deux volets dont un qu'il me faut encore écrire (vais-je la faire mourir ou pas? a vrai dire, je ne le sais pas encore...)_


End file.
